


Hannibal's Secretary

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Summary: Hannibal had just killed Franklyn and Tobias. What happens when you walk into the crime scene?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Hannibal's Secretary

Working as Hannibal Lecter's secretary wasn't as bad as a person would think. Taking calls and setting up appointments, able to hear slight conversations between the doctor and patient and filing through paperwork to see what problem his next client had in store to admit to. 

He spoiled me. Remembered my birthday every year and surprised me with a necklace or bracelet or even flowers. And would sometimes bring me food he prepared. I'll admit that I felt like I didn't deserve any of these wonderful things he was doing for me but he always assured me I did and I was the best assistant he had ever had. 

Romantic feelings started to develop on my side. I stayed professional for the most part and kept my infatuation quiet and closed off in my mind. 

I was also aware of his...other profession. I don't think he ever knew I noticed but it really didn't seem to bother me for some reason. They were people who killed others for their own selfish reasons and Hannibal gave them what they deserved. I had stumbled on some pictures that were on Hannibals desk that were drawn almost identical to the murders that occurred. HE was the copycat. I had all this evidence in my hands and I don't know why I never called the police.

Maybe I was afraid of what Hannibal could do or because of my romantic feelings for him and I didn't want him to go to prison. He's been too good for me to turn him in and this mindset I had was going to get myself put in prison...

or dead. 

And I could have wound up dead with what I opened his office door to. Before I had opened the door, I heard grunting and things being thrown and dropped and grabbed the baseball bat hidden behind my desk and quickly opened the door. 

Tobias Budge and Franklyn Froideveaux were both dead on the floor when I opened the door to let Hannibal know I was back from lunch. I was shocked at Hannibal's torn clothes and blood on his body and the mess that had been made in his pristine office. 

Hannibal stared at me, heavily breathing saying nothing. Like a deer in headlights. I put the bat down and put my hands on my hips and sighed irritably at him. 

"Great...Now we'll have to get your suit repaired and dry cleaned. I can get the blood stains out, I'm just taking whatever chance I can get not having to deal with that lady at the dry cleaners. She charges you too much."

Hannibal looked confused by my words, expecting a reaction of fright and confusion and trying to run away. I walked towards Hannibal, my high heels clicking against the wood floors. I looked down to see Tobias's dead body by our feet. 

"You..." Hannibal said still breathing heavy. "you are not frightened by this? By what I have done?" 

I looked over to Franklyn, not making eye contact with Hannibal. "No. I'm pissed off by the mess that's been made. Oh Hannibal you have a dent in your statue now." I walked over to the end table where the statue was originally placed and covered my hand with a cloth to knock over the end table gently. "There now. At least it'll look like it was knocked over in a struggle instead." Hannibal was still confused. He wasn't sure why I was wasn't running off and covered up the murder incident. 

I made eye contact with him. "I take it you already called the FBI. Sit in your chair and I'll go to the restroom to get soap and water for your cuts." Hannibal probably assumed i was going to run, but in the back of his mind he trusted me and walked to his desk. I came back with a damp cloth and the first aid kit. 

I grabbed a stool to sit in front of him. "This may sting a little bit." I put the damp, soapy cloth against the cut under his lip and he winced slightly. 

"I have had worse pain then this." I laughed at his remark. I gently dabbed the cut before inspecting his wrist. It had a deeper cut then his face. 

"Shit, this will needed stitches. What the hell did he attack you with?" 

"Cello strings." I raised my eyebrow at Hannibal's statement. 

"What about Franklyn?"

"He was already dead."

I looked Hannibal dead in his eyes. 

"Did you kill him?" 

Hannibal looked at me with a predator look in his eyes. Like if he said yes, he would end my life. I maintained straight eye contact, showing him I was not scared. I was prepared for either outcome. 

"Yes." I continued to look at Hannibal before cleaning the blood on his hands. 

"Well you did him a merciful favor. You told me in confidence Franklyn likes to talk a lot and stalked you and wanted you to be his friend so badly. If he left he could've ran into Tobias and gotten killed."

"I did it to anger Tobias. Before Tobias was going to escape the state, he was going to kill Franklyn. Franklyn was trying to convince Tobias to turn himself in and I had no choice since he would not leave. I felt I had failed him as a psychiatrist wanted to also spare him the pain of being betrayed by Tobias." Hannibal said. 

I shrugged. "You gave him an offer. He should've taken it." Hannibal hummed slightly in agreement. 

"I am very surprised of how you are taking this. I thought you would have tried to run or call Jack." 

I shook my head. "No. I am not frightened by this at all. I know everything Hannibal. You've been too good to me working as your secretary and I am never going to say anything. I have no reason to. It's who you are. Tobias tried to kill you and Franklyn was doomed either outcome and you took it into your own hands. And...if you do have a chance to do something artistic with our next killer..." 

I leaned close to Hannibal's face. My breath hitting his mouth and our lips almost touching. 

"I want to watch." I whispered to him. 

Hannibal's eyes turned into a lustful hunger in them. His pupils dilated and he licked lips. He had an animalistic growl escape from his throat. I decided to tease him by giving a slight lick from the corner of his mouth to swiping my tongue over his bottom lip. He gripped the back of my head and pulled me into his lap and gripped my waist tight with his hands. He was hard under my lap. 

"Consider it done."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2


End file.
